A Day in the Coffee Shop
by hiveluver
Summary: Well, the first ever PLL-H.I.V.E crossover. In the coffee shop, hell goes loose and it has PLL characters and a certain albino and his friends. This goes well... Rated T for language and violence, and content. Contains spoilers for PLL season 5 finale.
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell did we end up in _Rosewood_?" Shelby Trinity asked. Her and the rest of the gang were walking down the streets of Rosewood, totally pissed, trying to find their way back to the Shroud parked somewhere.

After buying coffee, they took a walk around the shop. 4 teenage girls were sitting at a table, having a hushed conversation. But Otto, being very swag, listened in on their conversation. He is going to get beat up one day.

"What should we do about Alison being A?" (pretty little liars characters now) Aria, the one with the dark hair asked.

"Send her to the Glasshouse," Otto said, perhaps too loudly. The 4 girls instantly shut up, turning towards him. He stood totally out in the open, scared to death. Then he realized they weren't armed.

"Yo," He said.

"Hello," the 4 girls said in unison, looking slightly shaken. All thoughts of Ezra immediately disappeared from Aria's head, as she was fully attracted to the albino standing in front of her.

"He's _mine,_" Laura said, stepping in front of Otto as Aria approached. Aria backed away. Suddenly, a man walked in.

"New friends?" His name was Ezra, and he put his arm around Aria's shoulder. Aria suddenly wanted to cry, caught between 2 boys, that she thought were both equally attractive.

Toby and Caleb walked in, and didn't see the girlfriends, and started making out. Hanna and Spencer screeched, and began making out, to get the guys jealous. Aria felt awkward, so she pulled Ezra close, and they began making out. The H.I.V.E people, caught awkwardly in the makeout session, began to piece together a plan.

Once everyone stopped making out, they all looked at Otto. He put a hand into his pocket, and pulled out Mona's body.

"What should I do with it?" he asked. All of the girls went into shock, and Hanna died from shock, and heart failure. Caleb dropped to the ground, sobbing. Everyone else just pretended it didn't happen. Otto picked up Hanna's body.

"Great, now I've got 2 bodies to deal with," Otto said.

All of a sudden, Alison walks in, looking eviller than ever. Emily walked up, punched her in the face, and Alison fell to the ground, out cold. Emily simply walked back to the group, pretending nothing happened.

"Do you want the unconscious one dead?" Wing asked.

"Yes," Everyone in the entire coffee shop replied in unison. Next up, was the best demonstration of how to cut off many limbs from a human body in 10 seconds, with 2 killers, each with one weird blade that old professor made. Yea. Long story. Lets just say Wing and Raven are pretty freaking badass when it comes to cutting off limbs. Alison was bleeding out on the floor, as everyone else stood nearby, pretending nothing happened.

"We will be the most boss team for killing in the world, better than G.L.O.V.E," Shelby said.

The girls stood there, in shock, as the life faded from Alison's eyes. Aria suddenly died from shock and heart failure, as Ezra dropped the floor, sobbing. Suddenly, Paige walked in. She took one good look at the H.I.V.E and PLL people, then at that thing called Alison, and yelled, "THE BITCH IS DEAD!" She skipped out the door, a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly, a certain stealth dropship crashed into the coffee shop, instantly killing all of the PLL characters besides Emily, leaving her and the H.I.V.E characters standing there. It was silent, before Emily yelled, "YAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yea, that was very pathetic. I hope to include the H.I.V.E characters more in this one, and have, just possibly, less OOCness...**

Emily swore under her breath as Spencer woke up. She thought she was free. Apparently not.

"Yo," Otto said. He looked like he got beat up. He did. He messed with Raven. Not cool, not cool at all.

"Hi," Emily said as Spencer let out a very manly moan.

"Spencer, your not cool, so stop trying to be swag cause if your anything its not swag," Shelby said, looking at her blackbox. Dr. Nero hadn't been too happy about what happened at the coffee shop. Luckily, he hadn't had the coffee, so he wasn't ready to put up and arguement.

This escalated to Spencer crawling over to Shelby and punching her in the face. Fortunately, Shelby is a hell of a lot stronger than Spencer, so she punched her right back, shattering her nose. Then, Caleb and Toby, who had apparently woken up, stood up and began making out.

Suddenly, Caleb and Toby pulled away, putting their foreheads together and looking deep into eachothers eyes. Toby went down on one knee, and held out a ring to Caleb. Shelby being Shelby, burst out laughing. It was so uncontrollable that she had to go up to the flight deck. She hadn't laughed that hard since Franz had called himself "Silent Death". She tried to fly the Shroud. I wonder how that would have ended. Luckily, Raven was there, so Shelby didn't fly the Shroud.

She went back down to the passenger compartment, where Caleb and Toby were still making out. Then Otto and Laura began making out.

_Shit, _Shelby thought. She grabbed Wing and began making out with him. Shelby decided it was not cool to be the only one not making out with someone, so she chose her ninja boyfriend. She then realized she was more swag than Raven, because Raven wasn't making out with anyone. She wanted to go taunt her, then she realized she would end up with a broken jaw, a dislocated shoulder and a black eye. And she wouldn't be making out with Wing anymore.

"What the fuck Otto?" Laura asked. Otto was smashing his blackbox to bits. Quite literally. At least thats how Spencer viewed it. But Spencer was an idiot and had just gotten hit by a stealth dropship anyways, so she decided to trust the albino moron, the expert hacker, the jewelry theif, the ninja bitch, and the worlds deadliest assassin. Perfect choice, aye?

LATER...

Dr. Nero was a fucking idiot and put Toby and Caleb in the same room. Wow, Nero, great job. Toby and Caleb insisted on sharing a bed, so that was arranged.

**A/N: That was pretty fucking suckish and wasn't as good as the first one but who gives a shit it was fun to write and I am enjoying Toby and Caleb as a couple. I can't wait to write the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mariana woke up with a start as people began getting out of chairs and leaving the room, following a guard. She had fallen asleep during the introduction video, and some people looked at her oddly as she stood up. She looked in the crowd and found Caireen walking nearby. She went and stood next to her.

"Sleepy much?" Caireen asked with a smile.

"What'd I miss?" Mariana asked.

"Well, they told us about this place. Basically, its like a tropical resort school for villains. Strange, but whatever. Apparently the staff here are nice. I wasn't really paying much attention, I was mostly just looking around the room. These people got _cash._" Caireen said. Mariana laughed as they walked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mariana and Caireen had been surprised at how fast-paced the day had been. They were given tours, uniforms, and it was all overwhelming. As alphas, they had black jumpsuits. At lunch, they had no one to sit with, but didn't mind it. Afterall, they were with hundreds of people they didn't know, so it didn't make them feel left out. They were especially excited to hear they were roommates. After dinner, the girls sat in their room, ready for bed.

"This is an impressive place," Caireen said. She had taken her brown hair out of the tight bun it was tied into, and it was quite obvious she hadn't had her hair cut in a few years.

"Yea," Mariana said, "But I don't really know," She stopped herself and moved closer to Caireen. "We have to get out of here. I don't care how amazing this place his, but we need out," She whispered. Caireen looked at her with a serious expression Mariana hadn't seen before in her eyes.

"Agreed. I would ask how, but I'm sure it will take the work of a bigger plan. I love this place, but I won't stay here for the next 6 years. And I'm not a villain, and I will never be." She said.

"Yup, we'll have to gather our allies and get the heck out of here," Mariana said, moving under the covers of her bed. "We can do it, I know it,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nero reviewed the report on his desk with curiosity. He never had heard anything like a student falling asleep during the introduction. He looked up at the woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, she's interesting all right," he said, standing up.

"And she's hanging out with the Irish girl." Raven said. Nero walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Them combined may be a problem, but it can't get rid of your beauty," he said, kissing Raven gently on the cheek.

"Stop," Raven said with a slight smile. Their relationship had started 6 months ago, and she still wasn't used to it.

"Oh, you know it inside, don't you?" Nero asked, pulling her closer.

"Know what?" Raven asked.

"Your the hottest girl around," he said, kissing her again.

"There isn't a huge selection, and shut the hell up," Raven said. Nero pulled away, sighing.

"Well, I'll have to keep and eye on this girl. We wouldn't want any trouble." he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mariana and Caireen took their seats at their first class of their first day at H.I.V.E, Villainy Studies. Dr. Nero watched as the students filed into the classroom.

"Why is he teaching, he's supposed to be the headmaster," Caireen said quietly.

"Good question," Mariana whispered back. Suddenly, a boy crashed right into her and they both went flying across the classroom.

"OH SHIT, sorry!" He yelled, helping Mariana up.

"Don't worry about it," Mariana said with a smile, taking his offered hand and dusting herself off. The boy followed her and sat on the other side of her.

"I'm really sorry, I'm Caleb, by the way," He said with an Australian accent.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Mariana." Mariana said.

"Nice to meet you, sorry the first thing I did was send you flying across a classroom," Caleb said.

"Hey, nothing to worry about. The first thing I did to my best friend's mom was puke in her car," Mariana said. A boy walked in and sat next to Caleb.

"Hey, flirting with the hot- er... nice, girls, Cay?" He asked, with a french accent.

"No, I crashed into her, so I am talking to her, god dude, your weird," He laughed, "This is Mariana. Mariana, this is Marc," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Mariana said, laughing. Caireen looked at them. Marc had brown hair almost covering his bright green eyes.

"Hey, Marc, I think you got a little something on your forehead," Caireen said. Marc's hands flew to his forehead, and when all he felt was hair there, he and Caireen broke into fits of laughter. Mariana and Caleb just watched.

"To big a sense of humor, those two," Caleb said, with a smile.

"Yea, they'd make a perfect couple," Mariana said, returning the smile


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch, Mariana and Caireen decided to sit with Caleb and Marc.

"So, where are you from?" Caleb asked Mariana.

"Well, I was born in Canada, but I moved to Maine when I was 9. So, I've basically spent the last 4 years in America, though I miss Canada. What about you?" Mariana asked.

"Australia," Caleb said.

"Hey, Caireen, which couple is cuter, Mar and Cay or Professor Pike and Ms. Leon?" Marc asked Caireen.

"Hey, Mariana and Caleb are too adorable to resist, haven't we already had this conversation?" Caireen said, laughing.

"Just shut up, we're have a conversation," Caleb said, almost sounding serious.

"Hey Marc, you know what I think?" Mariana asked.

"What?" Marc asked.

"That you like Caireen," Mariana said, an evil smile on her face.

"What?! NO!" Marc said, his face turning red. Dark red. Caireen giggled a bit.

"Now you know how Caleb and I feel," Mariana said, still holding her smile.

"Caireen and I only met, what, 2 or 3 hours ago?" Marc asked.

"Same with us," Mariana said.

"Hey, no one has crushes on anyone, we're just a boss escape team." Caireen said.

"Wait, you guys want to escape too?" Caleb said, making his voice as low as possible. Mariana and Caireen nodded slightly.

"Come to our room, tonight, after classes and dinner, I think we need to talk." Caleb said, very quietly, his expression serious. The girls nodded, then continued eating.

###

Later that night, Caireen and Mariana went to Caleb and Marc's room as asked to.

"We've actually put together a plan in the 48 hours we've been here," Marc said, showing the girls the sheets of paper he and Caleb had been drawing on.

"Doesn't seem bad. Just one question. What about the guards?" Mariana asked.

"We'll get past them," Marc said, sounding sure of himself.

"Somehow," Caireen added loudly. She and Marc laughed hysterically.


End file.
